


Tavros ==> Fantasize

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [19]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Xeno, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're ashamed and embarrassed. You really are, after all is said and done. You don't know how it got this way and you wish you could take it all back.</p>
<p>And yet... </p>
<p>She's just so beautiful and compelling and you really <i>just can't help yourself</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavros ==> Fantasize

**Author's Note:**

> [huh](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/77416781028)
> 
> This is not something I thought I'd ever be doing

You've seen her before. Not in real life or anything, just in pictures and in memories that you've found ways to explore through the bubbles. You've never approached her, never had the courage to or confidence to try. You barely had enough to ask Kanaya about who she was, how she lived, what she was like. Through all the stories you found yourself fascinated, enraptured by the idea of such a beautiful and strong woman. As far as you understood, she endured a lot in her life and you found yourself admiring that. 

And you don't really remember who at this point but you're pretty sure it was Equius or maybe Karkat who told you to be cautious with admiration. Horuss had once had an admiration that turned into something of an obsession and well, yeah, you all kind of know the gist of his thought process. You used to think he was just really misunderstood but when you realize that you admiration for the Dolorosa is slowly taking that path as well. 

It's an awkward realization to have and you're kind of wondering why it didn't happen sooner. You guess you didn't really notice your bulge stirring, too preoccupied with just the thought of her, the idea of her. Her brightly glowing skin and her short hair falling into her eyes and curling around the base of her horns. Her dark lips and the sharpness of her teeth. The control she must have of herself to keep her rainbow drinker urges at bay and the strength she must have to have dealt with all of the past events that happened. 

When did it get like this? When did admiration turn to you stroking your bulge quickly, trying to get off to the image of troll you don't even know? To a fantasy that is never going to happen because you're never going to meet her? When did this turn to you whispering her name as you go on, afraid somebody might hear you if you go any louder? 

When did this fascination turn to you grabbing a pail and coming with the Dolorosa's name on your lips? 

You're ashamed and embarrassed. You really are, after all is said and done. You don't know how it got this way and you wish you could take it all back.

And yet... 

She's just so beautiful and compelling and you really _just can't help yourself_.


End file.
